board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate That Box Art
Rate That Box Art is a B8 contest ran by SHINE GET 64 where a different box art (or two!) will be presented to be rated on a 1 to 10 scale every day. Every box art in existence needs to be rated HERE IN THIS THING. Just nominate a game and SHINE will add it to the list (probably). When nominating a box art please tell SHINE the region (NTSC, PAL, JPN) as well as the console it's for. Or just provide a picture of it to make things easier. Rules - Just rate 1-10 and that's that! - All box arts are the North American version unless otherwise noted. Results #Root Beer Tapper (CVIS) - 9.73 (15 votes) #Super Smash Bros (N64)(JPN) - 9.58 (29 votes) #Tetris (NES) - 9.57 (30 votes) #Super Mario Strikers (GCN) - 9.55 (9 votes) #Bubble Bobble (FMT)(JPN) - 9.54 (12 votes) #Bonanza Bros (Amiga)(PAL) - 9.42 (14 votes) #Phalanx (SNES) - 9.32 (17 votes) #Crazy Taxi 2 (DC) - 9.25 (12 votes) #Cool Spot (Gen) - 9.07 (27 votes) #Donkey Kong (INTV)(PAL) - 8.99 (33 votes) #Deadly Duck (2600) - 8.94 (27 votes) #Bad Cat (C64)(PAL) - 8.89 (18 votes) #Love Love Truck (PSX)(JPN) - 8.74 (21 votes) #Shaq-Fu (SNES) - 8.63 (20 votes) #The Immortal (Gen) - 8.61 (16 votes) #Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball (SNES) - 8.54 (16 votes) #Pepsiman (PSX)(JPN) - 8.47 (17 votes) #The Mystery of the Druids (PC) - 8.36 (8 votes) #Ninjabread Man (Wii) - 8.34 (16 votes) #Ninja Golf (2600) - 8.31 (12 votes) #Kung Food (Lynx) - 8.30 (10 votes) #X-Man (2600) - 8.29 (18 votes) #Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions (PSP) - 8.24 (14 votes) #Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (Wii) - 8.18 (26 votes) #Bionic Commando (NES) - 8.18 (11 votes) #Mega Man 3 (NES)(PAL) - 8.16 (18 votes) #Kingdom Hearts (PS2) - 8.07 (25 votes) #Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) - 7.90 (24 votes) #Freedom Force vs. The Third Reich (PC) - 7.80 (6 votes) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Gen)(JPN) - 7.76 (27 votes) #Mega Man (NES) - 7.76 (20 votes) #Journey Escape (2600) - 7.76 (12 votes) #Pikmin 2 (GCN)(PAL) - 7.71 (17 votes) #Transport Tycoon (PSX)(PAL) - 7.62 (9 votes) #Paper Mario RPG (GCN)(JPN) - 7.57 (9 votes) #Ninja Crusaders (NES) - 7.50 (7 votes) #Pikmin 2 (GCN) - 7.46 (12 votes) #Winter Games (2600) - 7.44 (9 votes) #NCAA March Madness 2003 (PS2) - 7.35 (13 votes) #Vigilante 8 (PSX) - 7.34 (14 votes) #Freedom Force (PC) - 7.25 (7 votes) (4 votes) #Deal or No Deal (DS) - 7.08 (13 votes) #Beatmania IIDX 13: DistorteD (PS2)(JPN) - 7.08 (13 votes) #Comix Zone (Gen) - 7.02 (17 votes) #Dragon Wang (SG-100)(JP) - 7.00 (19 votes) #Mario Strikers Charged Football (Wii)(PAL) - 7.00 (7 votes) #It's Mr. Pants! (GBA) - 6.98 (14 votes) #Sonic Mega Collection (GCN) - 6.96 (13 votes) #Mega Man 4 (NES)(JPN) - 6.91 (16 votes) #Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap (SMS) - 6.83 (6 votes) #Mario Strikers Charged (Wii) - 6.83 (3 votes) #The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (DS)(JPN) -6.82 (19 votes) #Karnaaj Rally (GBA) - 6.82 (11 votes) #Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (SNES)(JPN) - 6.71 (7 votes) #Stranglehold: Collector's Edition (X360) - 6.70 (10 votes) #Worms (PC) - 6.70 (10 votes) #Marvel Ultimate Alliance (X360) - 6.70 (10 votes) #ICO (PS2)(JPN) - 6.66 (10 votes) #Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Darkness Exploration Team(DS)(JPN) - 6.64 (14 votes) #FIFA Soccer 08 (X360) - 6.59 (11 votes) #Trouble Shooter (Gen) - 6.55 (10 votes) #Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (PSP) 6.51 (16 votes) #IronSword: Wizards & Warriors II (NES) - 6.51 (9 votes) #Pro Wrestling: The Mega Cartridge (SMS) - 6.46 (4 votes) #Star Trek: The Next Generation (NES) - 6.44 (9 votes) #Yoshinoya (PS2)(JPN) - 6.39 (11 votes) #Elebits (Wii)(JPN) - 6.31 (15 votes) #Ultraman Powered: Kaijuu Gekimetsu Sakusen (JPN) - 6.29 (7 votes) #Ballz (Gen)(PAL) - 6.27 (11 votes) #Breath of Fire (SNES)(JPN) - 6.25 (13 votes) #Mr. Chin's Gourmet Paradise (GB) - 6.24 (9 votes) #Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge (GBA)(JPN) - 6.22 (11 votes) #Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (Wii) - 6.11 (28 votes) #Lufia & the Fortress of Doom (SNES) - 6.10 (10 votes) #Breath of Fire (SNES) - 6.09 (11 votes) #Moero TwinBee Cinnamon Hakushi o Sukue (FDS)(JPN) - 6.05 (13 votes) #Mega Man Star Force: Pegasus (DS) - 6.00 (13 votes) #Halo 3 (X360) - 5.93 (16 votes) #F-Zero GX (GCN) - 5.90 (15 votes) #WWF European Rampage Tour (Amiga)(PAL) - 5.85 (13 votes) #The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (DS) -5.82 (19 votes) #Mortal Kombat II (32X)(PAL) - 5.80 (10 votes) #Mega Man Star Force: Leo (DS) - 5.77 (13 votes) #Mega Man Star Force: Dragon (DS) - 5.77 (13 votes) #Fester's Quest (NES) - 5.73 (15 votes) #Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Gold Edition (X360) - 5.65 (10 votes) #Freshly Picked: Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland (DS)(JPN) - 5.61 (22 votes) #Germ Crazy (Amiga) - 5.58 (12 votes) #Dragon Warrior III (NES) - 5.55 (9 votes) #Stranglehold (X360) - 5.50 (10 votes) #Gadget Racers (GCN)(JPN) - 5.49 (11 votes) #Mass Effect (X360) - 5.46 (14 votes) #Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Wii) - 5.46 (13 votes) #Deus Ex: Invisible War (Xbox)(JPN) - 5.25 (11 votes) #Bioshock (X360) - 5.23 (20 votes) #Bust-a-Move 2: Arcade Edition (SAT) - 5.17 (6 votes) #Mega Man (NES)(JPN) - 5.15 (13 votes) #Classic Concentration (NES) - 5.00 (11 votes) #Deus Ex: Invisible War (Xbox) - 5.00 (11 votes) #Art Alive (Gen) - 4.97 (15 votes) #Blockade Runner (CVIS) - 4.94 (9 votes) #Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (SNES) - 4.93 (7 votes) #Lufia & the Fortress of Doom (SNES)(JPN) - 4.89 (10 votes) #Mega Man Zero 2 (GBA)(PAL) - 4.85 (13 votes) #Soccer Kid (Jag) - 4.85 (13 votes) #Blue Print (2600) - 4.85 (8 votes) #Dan Doh!! (JPN) (GBA) - 4.83 (6 votes) #Mega Man Xtreme (GBC) - 4.79 (7 votes) #Heavenly Sword (PS3) - 4.73 (17 votes) #Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (Konami's BEST) - 4.69 (19 votes) #Manhunt 2 (Wii) - 4.60 (15 votes) #Guilty Gear XX Accent Core (Wii) - 4.57 (14 votes) #Crazy Taxi (GCN)(PAL) - 4.54 (13 votes) #Abadox (NES) - 4.53 (16 votes) #Rival Turf (SNES) - 4.50 (17 votes) #Outlaw Tennis (Xbox) - 4.37 (15 votes) #Mary-Kate & Ashley Crush Course (PSX) - 4.32 (14 votes) #Prism Land (PSX)(JPN) - 4.31 (11 votes) #Hellboy: Asylum Seeker (PSX) - 4.22 (9 votes) #Playmobil: Laura (GBC) - 4.19 (21 votes) #Battle Pinball (3DO)(JPN) - 4.06 (8 votes) #Sonic Rush Adventure (DS) - 4.00 (13 votes) #ICO (PS2) - 4.00 (10 votes) #Monty on the Run (C64) - 4.00 (10 votes) #The King of Fighters XI (PS2)(JPN) - 3.95 (19 votes) #Mega Man 2 (NES)(PAL) - 3.85 (16 votes) #Super Bust-A-Move (PS2) - 3.80 (10 votes) #Superman: The New Superman Adventures (N64) - 3.75 (12 votes) #Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal (PS2) - 3.70 (10 votes) #Halo 3: Special Edition (X360) - 3.68 (16 votes) #Wheel of Fortune (NES) - 3.57 (9 votes) #Power Rangers: Time Force (GBC) - 3.44 (9 votes) #Black Belt: The Mega Cartridge (SMS) - 3.27 (15 votes) #Koiku te Quiz Motto: My Angel (WS)(JPN) - 3.17 (9 votes) #Lucky Star: Moe Drill (DS)(JPN) - 3.13 (16 votes) #Rock Manager (PC) - 3.13 (15 votes) #NARC (NES) - 3.00 (10 votes) #The Guy Game (PS2) - 2.80 (20 votes) #Pikmin (GCN)(JPN) - 2.68 (19 votes) #Burn Out (PS1)(JPN) - 2.13 (20 votes) Category:Contests